The Fire Withen
by lu'In'Na'Onplover123
Summary: Lucy Heartphilia had a some what normal life at fairy tail, but when she comes back from a job she finds out that it get alot harder then before. She finds out a secert about Natsu and about who killed her mother and her father


**The Fire Withen **

Every one in the guild always said that were all had some good in us that we're all a family. But what do you do when that family is being threaten, when every thing that you have waited for is here now, but soon will be taken away forever? Will you fight? Or trying?

"Hi, my name is Lucy Heartfilia and this is my story about how I gave everything to save the people and home that I love dearly."

Natsu,Erza,Gray,Happy,Juvia,and me all just got back from doing a job. We walked through the guild doors and every one looked scared and sad.

" WHATS UP NO FIGHTING TODAY THIS IS NOT THE FARIY TAIL THAT I LEFED YESTERDAY" Natsu shouted out

" you dume ass can't you see that every one is sad over something, look can't you see that?" Gray said as he walked passed Natsu. Every one was like this we all went to talk to some one about what happen but no one would talk they were to in shocke. Then out of no where Makarov said

" Lucy your father has been killed by the Phantom Lord Guild," I looked up when he said this

" your joking right master my father can't be dead I just wrote him a letter a few weeks a, no he can't be...NO! your lieing" I screamed out in frustion. Levy cam over and graped my hand and pulled me into a hug I began to cry my eyes out in her arms.

"Shhhhhh... its ok lucy, we are here for you, we are not going to let you handly this alone." her words hit deep in my heart it felt like my mother was back telling me that I was going to live through this

" Do we know who killed him?" I said as i stood up and looked around the room hoping some one would know.

" We got this today by one of the maides at your fathers house they said to give it to you when you come back" Lisanna said and then handed me the letter.

It read:

Dear Lucy heartphilia,

We are sending this to you because we wanted to tell you that your father has been killed by us the Phontom Lord Guild. Why you may ask, because your father was just in our way. Let me exaplan when you were bron we were told to kill you,but we couldn't kill you until you were ten and your mother had to get in the way so we had to kill her. We made it look like she died in her sleep, but we killed her and now your father is in the way, we were looking for you at his house and he saw us, and then we asked the old man where you were but he refused to tell us so we killed him plan in semple. Oh we were also supose to writ this letter to you and let you every thing because if you don't come then we will kill every one in fariy tail! You have to make a chose meet up with your family in the sky or watch all of the peopl you love in the guild die because of you. Make a chose fast we will not wait long.

love,

Phontom Lord Guild

After I got done I crumbled it up and throw in the trash and then told the guiled what it said

" Lucy are you going to go?" Juvia asked with a woired face I looked at her and then soon every one had a woired face.

" You guys think I am going to leave this is my family and my mother and father would want me to fight for my family not take the easy way out of it" I told them, but they are still looked woired

" Lucy is not going she is staying here with us and if we have to fight we will! I'm not going to let them take our best celestial spirit wizred away are you" Natsu shouted and he rased up the fariy tail sing up in the air waiting of every one eles to join in. Soon they all did, and then they all looked at me and Natsu said

"Lucy will you fight with us?" as he stuck out his hand

" Natsu you all know that you all chould be killed from this, but you still want to go through with this?" they all nodded

"Yes I am going to fight" I said as I put the fairy tail sing in the air. We all screamed out

" FOR FARIY TAIL"

**That night at Lucy house **

I had just got done telling the Phantom Lord Guild about my answer and was ready to cry the rest of the night on my own then the door bell rings. I get up and answer the door to see Natsu and Happy

" what are you two doing here?"

" we came to see you Lucy, well Happy just wanted to see you but I came to see if you are really ok" Natsu sounded sweeter then ever

" who are you and what have you done with the real Natsu" I said as they walked in to my living room. They bothe just looked at eachother and then Happy said

" are you going to tell her or not?"

" shut up Happy and go see Gray or something" Natsu face was bright red and after Happy left he could not look at me

" Natsu are you ok; your not sick are you" I asked as I went over to feel his forhead with my hand. Then I noticed that I was so close to him

"have you been crying Lucy,"he said as his fingers came up to my eyes; his fingers felt wram I have not felt that wranth in such long time. I closed my eyes and just let him keep his hand there, but berfor opening my eyes I felt the lips of someone eles. I opened my eyes to see Natsu pressed agnaist my lips. I pushed away and fell on the floor

" Natsu what are you doing your dateing Lisanna!" I screamed out loud, but natsu came down to the floor and whisper in my hear

"Lisanna and me are done; she told me she likes some eles and she knows I like some one eles. She told me to tell you that she is happy for you" I jumped away

" Natsu but you said that me and you would never work; you said that we should not even try!"

"WELL I LIED OK ! I told myself all those things because I didn't want to hurt Lisanna, I didn't want to seem like one of those trashy guys that gose out with one girl but really loves someone eles. I tried to stop loving you, but when I see your smile or see that your happy I can't help it but fall back in love with you and when I see you sad or upset at something I always want to think of something to make you luaght so I can see your smile again. Then before we lefted for our job I told Lisanna that I still had feelings for you and she was not a bit mad." he stoped and hasted then said

" Lucy Heartphilia I love you my heart bruns with a firery pation for you and I don't care if you don't feel the same way about me I will never stop loving you!" I sat there in a blank I did not know what to say at all, I mean I love him more then life its self but I never thought that I would get the change to say it!

" Natsu I...I...I love you too, but I never told you because I knew you loved Lisanna and I wanted you to be happy even though it crushed me inside." I could not stop talking, but I did when Natsu came over and kissed me deeply and this time I kissed back.

**After the fight with the Phantom Lord Guild Natsu and Happy came to live with me and even though for a few years I thought that he would never ask me to be his wife untile one day he came up to me in the guild and got down on one knee in front of every one. He asked and I said yes and we are now living a fire proof house so his firery pation woun't brun it down. **

**The guild soon had two new members**

**Lucinda,and Naru**

**Lucinda: **

**nickname- Lu **

**power-is a celstial spirti wizerd but can also breath fire, and with stand it's heat ( can stand in fire and not die) **

**look- Braded long pink hair ( goes down to the middle of her back) , brown eyes and has a temper like Natsu **

**Naru: **

**power- same powers as Natsu **

**look- Spiky bloned hair, brown eyes and has a temper like Natsu as well but alot worse then Lucinda dose**

**Lucinda is the youngest, and Naru is the oldest (he is very pertcfed about his sister and mother like Natsu) **


End file.
